A Very Pressing Matter
by UDon'tGet2GetMeBack
Summary: The Section Chief has a lot of urgency to talk to Hotch.


_**Author's note: **I've been a fan of Criminal Minds for quite some time now and I have tried for several times to write about it but it just never worked out, I never got to write more than just a few lines. This one on the other hand I'm actually proud of, mostly because I managed to finish it, hehe. It all happened very fast. I had an idea of something that could happen during season 10, opened a document to start writing and ended up with something very far from what I had thought about at first, but I like this one so much better. English is not my first language, so it is possible that there could be some spelling or grammatical errors (if you find something please let me know and I'll correct it), even though I proof-read it lots of times over the past few days. I hope you enjoy it./_

* * *

As the team is leaving the building to board the jet and to go solve their latest case, the Section Chief's secretary runs to Hotch's office and barely catches him.

"Agent Hotchner, the new Section Chief", who was starting on the job on that day, "needs to talk to you, urgently, and I was told to not let you leave before that conversation happens."

"Tell the SC that we have a very dangerous serial killer on the loose that needs to be caught and put behind bars as soon as possible so that more innocent lives aren't taken. That's the most pressing matter I have to deal with right now. Our talk can wait." and he runs down the stairs and leaves the bullpen at full speed, as full speed as one can inside an FBI building, to catch the team.

While he's away, he starts receiving messages and phone calls from the SC and the SC's secretary telling him to go straight to the office as soon as they land back in DC. And so he does. As soon as they land, in the middle of the afternoon, he calls the SC informing that he is on his way to the office. Soon after he knocks on the door but doesn't wait for an answer before opening it and getting inside, and starts his apologies immediately.

"I'm sorry but our case was very pressing and I figured this conversation could be postponed in favour of saving some lives. You surely understand."

The new Section Chief stands up from her chair and starts walking in his direction.

"I sure do."

He walks towards her too and when she's within his arms' reach, he sweeps her off the floor by the waist, holding her close to his body, she throws her arms around his neck and they kiss passionately.

Once they're done kissing, he lowers her until she's standing on her feet again, with her eyes on his, but he still holds her close to him as she continues.

"You know, that's one of the many things I love about you. Your passion and dedication for this job and that you do everything you can to save people's lives.", she says in a serious tone. "Although, I'm still a little mad that you didn't come by to say goodbye.", she pouts playfully.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you when we get home tonight." He gives her a soft and sincere smile, with dimples and all and a little peck on the lips. "So, how did your first days as the new Section Chief go?"

"Actually, a lot more smoothly than I thought they would be."

"That's nice to hear."

"Yeah, but we still a very important matter that needs to be taken care of."

"I know, Em. Should we go to the Human Resources office now or wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Well," she says with a serious face "I know we've talked about this and we both know it needs to be taken care of sooner rather than later but, we've waited all these days, I think we can wait a few more hours and take care of it first thing when we get into the office tomorrow morning."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, a few more hours of our secret relationship won't do anyone any harm." She kisses him.

"I'm gonna miss it, though.", he says against her lips.

"What?"

"Us being the only two people, well three if we count Jack, knowing about our relationship."

"Me too, but what needs to be done needs to be done and we can't risk losing our jobs over this, even though we love each other more than we love the job." She unwraps her arms from around his neck and caresses his left cheek with her right hand. "We disclose our relationship to HR and they'll find the best way to deal with all of this, because you know that I can't do your evaluations. Well, I can. I can very well do my job and be impartial but if we don't tell anyone anything but somehow someone discovers our secret and word comes out that we're in a romantic relationship, people will start talking and they'll all think that I'm biased towards you and that I might be misevaluating you and...", Emily trails off and lowers her head and finally takes a breath.

He lifts her chin and locks his eyes with hers.

"Hey," he starts softly "I know and I understand. We've already agreed to take care of it tomorrow morning. Nothing will go wrong and we'll be able to continue working here and be a couple without it interfering with our jobs. Okay?" He embraces her and she rests her head against his shoulder and he kisses her hair comforting her. "We have nothing to fear, sweetheart."

"You're right.", she speaks in a low voice, "I love you so much, Aaron. I don't ever want to be without you."

"The feelings are mutual, Em. I love you, too, and I can't even consider the possibility of ever having to live without you by my side."

Their embrace tightens and they stay like that for a few minutes, the comfort of being in each other's arms making them feel like time has stopped and there's nothing more in the world right now than the two of them.

FIM

* * *

_So, did you like it? If you have a few minutes to spare, I would really like to hear (read) your thoughts about it. Thank you in advance! :)_


End file.
